When Someone's Wish Comes True
by lea26karla
Summary: [Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro] As I'm here in this lonely room. I think about you, Kairi. How I wish to hold you once more. [one sided RK][oneshot]


**Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro  
**_When Someone's Wish Comes True_

**Author's Notes:** First ever Kingdom Hearts one shot. XD I hope I'll do fine. XD This one shot is based from Utada Hikaru's Japanese Song, Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro. Which is 'When Someone's Wish Comes True' when translated in English. XD I really like this song. XD Anyways, I think this is gonna be more of a song fic than a one shot but then.. I don't really know what a song fic is! X3 Oh! XD This is a one sided Riku-Kairi. X3 First time to do it too... -is real nervous- Hope you'll like it! XD Happy reading!

**Edit:** Okay... So I read this all over again. And yeah... I can't believe I hated this! o.o And I can't believe I wrote this. xD After such a long time... xD Well, anyways... Replying...

Sarah the Slayer - Thanks! XD

Blacksoul Andy - It was? XD Thanks!

Aemi (Dreaming Wistfully) - I'm sorry I said it sucked! -bow-

LilAznSp0nge - Yeah. XD I love it too.

Thanks to those people who said this one shot did not suck. 8D

**Disclaimer: **I **do not own** the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Final Fantasy** characters that are to be found in this fan fiction. I also **do not own** or **did not compose** **Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro**. It was _sang_ and _composed_ by _**Utada Hikaru**_.

**Point of View:** Riku

* * *

Here I am... In a nice room... Darkness all around me. Still I'm doing my best not to get swallowed by it. It isn't to be feared really. Which makes me remember how Sora would always cling on to me when we would play in the island till night time. 

'Riku... Let's go back home...' He'd cry, clinging to my arm.

'Aw... Little Sora's scared of the dark...' I would tease him as I would nudge him on the head with my free arm.

'Guu...' He'd continue to cry and whine. 'I'm going home!' He'd run away. I'd stand on the same place, knowing he will come back. And he always did. He'd always come back crying 'Riku! Riku! I'm being swallowed by the darkness!' Sora was always good for a laugh.

But all those are gone now. All the memories are just memories. Those time passed can never be repeated.

_Sigh..._

I've lost many things dear to me. All to a small thing. Darkness. Yes... Darkness is a small thing. I had control of it from the start. But I got carried away and was lost, not knowing what to think... confused.

All those things... My family... My friends... My memories from the play island back home. Those times with Sora and Kairi... All gone...

_My friends..._

They're actually the only things I had. My mom and dad were never there for me that much. I grew up on my own, no one to tuck me in when I was way younger. No one was there to tell me stories or to sing me to sleep. No one was there to kiss my wound whenever I would injure myself. No one held me in their arms... saying I had lighten up their lives. I guess Kairi was the same. Since she moved here, she had no real parents. But then, she had those people who had adopted her. Why wouldn't anyone adopt me? It's not like I'm a child of someone. It's not like those two people called 'parents' love me or care for me. Right?

_Sora..._

My best friend... He's also the person who had taken the girl I love away from me. But I guess they were destined to be together. I'll just be in the shadows. I'll lurk in the shadows. I'll be the one to watch them become a great happy couple from afar. I'll be the one to silently become happy for them.

_Kairi..._

The only girl who seemed to care for me. Well, there was Selphie... But she clings to Sora, Tidus and Wakka too. Not that she's bad but... she is kind of irritating... _sometimes._

_I truly wish for your happiness..._

Yes. I truly do Kairi. As I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become. I had wanted to be the only one to be able to heal you. The only one to be able to make you happy. You, the girl who everybody wanted. But as I wanted this, my door to you vanished. Gone. Swallowed by darkness. Wanting to save you so you could smile again, I gave in to the darkness.

_I've endured too much..._

I never noticed... I had given most everything for you, my dear dear Kairi. I didn't notice until I almost lost it all. But you were there... You were my light. You brought me back. Or so I supposed so...

_To wish for my own happiness..._

That isn't selfish right? Is it? If it isn't... then I'd want to hold you in my arms as long as I can. Maybe forever. As tight as I can I want to hold you. To be released from this life where there always seemed to be much fighting. After this all ends, I want to hold you again.

_To hold you again..._

Yes... That's what I want... And as this small world where I am encased rotates, I slowly become aware of who I am. I become kind... in some way or another. And as this small world rotates... even just one more time... I want you to hold you in my arms. I won't be hasty... I won't keep you to myself. But just to hold your face, your arms, your hands... just to hold you in my arms just a little while... as soft as I can...

_I'll slowly give you away..._

_...as someone's wish comes true._


End file.
